


A Pair of Idiots in Love. Episode Seven. The One About the Tough Choice.

by Lourry_Tomyles



Series: A Pair of Idiots in Love [7]
Category: Kill My Mind - Louis Tomlinson (Song), One Direction (Band), Sweet Creature - Harry Styles (Song)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Boys In Love, Fluff and Smut, Gay Sex, Grammy Awards, Larry Stylinson 2021, Larry Stylinson Is Real, Louis is a sex fiend, M/M, Outdoor Sex, Rimming, Romance, Rough Sex, Smut, Smut AND Romance, Wisdom Teeth, harry bottoms, larry fluff, larry stylinson smut, louis tops, love and friendship - Freeform, realistic day to day lives of Larry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 04:02:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30100020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lourry_Tomyles/pseuds/Lourry_Tomyles
Summary: In this episode, Louis distracts himself with sex to overcome anxiety about his wisdom teeth extraction. After the operation, poor Harry lands himself in the lock up at the local police station and has to choose whether to send his spaced-out husband to Grimmy or to Eleanor.This one is set in March 2021 Prior to the Grammy's and basically is smut galore for the first part, ending in sweet domestic fluff. It's another episode of feel good vibes, cute banter and dirty smut.I adore hearing your thoughts so please keep sharing them. Enjoy x
Relationships: Eleanor Calder/Harry Styles, Eleanor Calder/Louis Tomlinson, Eleanor Calder/Nick Grimshaw/Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Harry Styles & Louis Tomlinson, Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Nick Grimshaw/Harry Styles
Series: A Pair of Idiots in Love [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2056104
Comments: 8
Kudos: 35





	A Pair of Idiots in Love. Episode Seven. The One About the Tough Choice.

Harry’s phone buzzed. It was a message from his friend Nick Grimshaw.

“ _Harry fucking Styles why are you awake at this ungodly hour?”_

It was an ungodly hour for Harry, even though dawn was breaking he still had to turn on the lights in the kitchen. He got the bacon going and facetimed his friend. They talked about what the hell they were both doing up so early, their relationships, the fact that they hadn’t caught up in so long and missed each other, as well as Harry’s Grammy nominations. Nick made Harry promise then and there that he’d come on the show if he won one. Harry made Nick promise that him and his partner Mesh would get together with him and Louis for dinner.

The delicious smell of bacon permeated the air as Louis forced his eyes open. It was his second favourite way to wake up. His happiness was short lived though, as he remembered why Harry was up so early cooking him his favourite breakfast. As a reward for being brave for having his wisdom teeth pulled out late that afternoon. Louis had been putting this appointment off for weeks, and he’d agreed under duress to have the procedure done. Harry figured cooking him bacon before he had to fast for 8 hours would make the whole ordeal seem less terrifying, but it didn’t. Louis was filled with dread as he pulled on some jeans and walked down to the kitchen. It was still way too early in his opinion for either of them to be up, but God he loved Harry for getting up early and making the effort for him.

As Louis got to the bottom of the stairs, he could hear Harry facetiming, so he slowed down to hear who he was chatting to. Before he walked around the corner Lou wiped the sleep out of his eyes and ran his fingers through his hair, so he looked at least half cute. He walked up behind his husband who was sat on a bar stool, in just his grey trackies, and planted a kiss on his neck.

“Morning babe, morning Grimmy.” He smiled before continuing around the counter so he could fill the kettle to make them tea. A broad smile spread across Harry’s face as he made eye contact with his husband and Louis blew him a kiss.

“Morning Louis! Don’t you two own any clothes? It’s freezing.” Grimmy quipped, noting that both the husbands were shirtless.

“Saves time getting them off Grimmy. If we don’t wear them in the first place.” Louis shot back playfully making Harry laugh out loud.

It was a shrewd move and Louis smirked to himself as he filled up the kettle to make him and Harry tea. The relationship between Louis and Grimmy had been somewhat strained over the years. Louis had never really forgiven Grimmy for getting Harry a stripper for his 18th birthday, even though he was well aware Harry was with Lou at that time. The whole thing felt quite disrespectful and Louis never really let his guard down with Grimmy after that. What was worse was when he got drunk, Grimmy never even bothered to pretend that he didn’t want to fuck Harry and that pissed Louis off no end. In short, Louis felt that Nick was one of those guys he always had to keep an eye on, no matter how friendly he seemed. Every time they ever went anywhere, Grimmy would be a bit of a show pony, always making everything about him, needing to be the centre of attention with his over the top antics. Truthfully, Louis felt that Grimmy was insufferable at times, and the two of them had never really clicked. They’d taken swipes publicly at one another over the years and finally a few years ago Harry had gotten them to play nice with one another. At best they were frenemies now. Fake friends but only for Harry’s benefit. For some reason Louis couldn’t explain, Harry thought Grimmy was fun and he loved hanging out with him. Sometimes, Harry’d even suggest that Louis didn’t like Nick because they were so alike, which always went down like a lead balloon.

So it pleased Louis now, to remind Grimmy that not only were he and Harry still going strong, but that it was him with whom Harry shared a bed. Naked. Sure, Grimmy was in love with Mesh now, but Lou felt there was a strong likelihood he’d still fuck Harry given the chance.

Louis poked at the bacon and some fat exploded burning his skin as it splattered over his stomach, making him whine as he jumped backwards. Harry walked around to turn the stove top off. He stood behind Louis, pressing their naked skin together, bringing Lou back into the conversation and giving his tummy a little rub where the bacon fat had splattered on him.

“Gotta go Nick. My man is being attacked by the bacon.” He smiled, making Louis giggle.

Grimmy laughed. “I hope that isn’t a metaphor. God. Well call me when you’ve looked at your calendar and we’ll have dinner.”

“I promise.” Harry blew him a kiss. “Talk later.”

Louis smiled sweetly and waved at Grimmy as the call ended before he turned to face Harry. “Don’t make me go today babe.” Lou whined, burying his face into Harry’s neck. ” And I don’t want to fast for 8 whole hours, I like eating.”

“Aw honey, I know how much this sucks. If I could do it for you, you know I would. You’ll be so glad you did it in the long run, short term pain for long term gain babe. And I’ll fast with you k?” Harry scooped Louis up lifting him off the ground and holding him under his bum as Lou wrapped his legs around Harry’s waist. “What can I do to make you less scared babe?” Harry looked into his husbands frowning eyes sympathetically.

Louis shrugged and pouted “Nothing.” At that exact moment more bacon fat splattered hitting him in the back. “Ow!” Louis jumped. “Cooking is dangerous, that’s why I’ll never do it. Fucking bacon!”

“So Dangerous.” Harry nodded. “I take my life in my hands every time I make you food. Hope you appreciate that.” He smacked Louis playfully on his bum before setting him down on the counter. Harry kissed both spots where the fat had splattered Louis’ bare skin before kissing his lips again. 

Louis closed his eyes. He didn’t know why, but for some reason he craved to be touched when he was anxious. He figured that it was probably because it kept his mind on what was happening, leaving no time to remember whatever it was that had made him so anxious in the first place. So when he felt Harry’s lips on his skin, and it felt so good, he just wanted more. Did it matter that it was 5 in the morning? No. Did it matter that Harry might judge him a little for using sex as a distraction? Maybe a little bit. But not enough. He just needed something pleasurable to focus on.

“Still hurts.” Louis pouted. “Can you kiss it better again?” he ran his hand lightly over Harry’s dick before whispering. “please.”

Harry leaned over and pressed his lips on Lou’s stomach. He kissed his skin slower and longer this time, before reaching around and doing the same on his back.

“Baby you missed a spot.” Louis was still pouting.

“Oh no. Where babe?” Harry played along. He knew this game very well.

Louis pointed to his neck. “Here.”

Harry pressed his lips onto Louis’ neck softly, then once more slower and wetter, then one more time, licking his skin before closing his lips over it and sucking his warm skin gently. He knew exactly what Louis was up to, so it brought Harry great pleasure to pull away and pretend to be clueless.

“All better.” Harry smiled at him, dimples showing. “Your bacon is getting cold.” he teased.

Truthfully, Harry had suspected this was coming - Louis’ craving to be touched. Some people meditated when they were anxious, some people went for a run, other people ate. But when Louis Tomlinson was anxious, he turned into a sex fiend. And Harry didn’t mind one bit.

“That is the wrong answer sir.” Louis huffed before shifting to jump off the counter to go eat the stupid bacon. 

Harry put his hand on Louis’ chest stopping him. “Hold on a minute Mr Impatient.”

Louis looked at him with a raised eyebrow and pursed lips. “What? The bacon is getting cold.” He answered sassily.

“I’m not sure I got all the spots.” Harry pushed Louis back onto his elbows, so he was laying back exposing all that beautiful tanned and inked skin. “I think I should be more thorough, don’t you?” he ran his eyes slowly over Louis’ gorgeous torso. He really was stunning. And even though his intention was to get Louis off, distract him a little, he couldn’t ignore the pulsing of his own cock, as it grew.

“Yes” Louis nodded. “yes please.”

Harry kissed his way slowly and sensually down Louis’ neck, across his chest, down his ribcage and across his lower abdomen. He unbuttoned Louis jeans and kissed the exposed skin before tugging them off completely leaving Louis completely nude spread out before him. Harry squeezed his own dick as his eyes roamed shamelessly over Louis beautiful nude body. He ran a single finger slowly across the tip of Louis” cock, which was hard now, and oozing sweet precum. 

Watching Harry watch him always pleased Louis. He enjoyed nothing more than knowing he was the object of Harry’s lust and it excited him to see the mood shift in those expressive eyes. Harry had always been completely unable to disguise the moment his thoughts shifted from playful to sinful.

Harry gripped the length of Louis’ dick in his hand and swirled this thumb across the head, collecting the precum and smearing it across the tip, making tiny circles where the head met the shaft. His eyes flitted between Lou’s cock and his face and back again, satisfied at seeing his pupils grow large and dark. Harry dropped to his knees and licked where his thumb had just been, lapping the back of Lou’s cock lightly with his tongue, before circling the head and taking it between his lips. He sucked ever so lightly at first, increasing the intensity as he took more and more of Lou’s thick cock into his mouth.

“Oh fuckkkkk. Harry.” Louis moaned slowly as his head fell back, reaching down to run his fingers through Harry’s beautiful curls. “Shittttttt baby.”

Harry sucked Lou like that for a bit longer, using one hand to pump the base of his cock, and the other to tug gently on his balls, encouraged by Louis’ moans and filthy words. Louis loved the words, and so did Harry. He took his mouth off Lou for a moment to lick his middle finger. As he slid it into Louis and worked it in and out, he whispered “Gonna gimme that sweet cream baby?”

“Yes.” Louis writhed beneath him, grinding onto his finger. “Fuck yes Haz.”

“Lou. Look at me.” Harry breathed, as he licked the head of his dick once again “Want you to watch me suck your fucking perfect cock.”

Lou looked up and locked eyes with Harry, catching his breath as his dick disappeared between Harry’s pretty lips. It only a matter of minutes til Louis couldn’t take anymore, Harry sucking his cock to perfection while stroking his p-spot and he moaned gratefully while his whole body shook, a hot load of his cum hitting the back of Harry’s throat.

Harry smiled to himself as he sat on the floor leaning on the counter. He could hear Louis still catching his breath. “You okay?”

“mmmhmm.” Was all Lou could manage.

“K Babe, don’t mean to alarm you,” Harry glanced at his watch. “But we have exactly 18 minutes to eat before we have to fast.”

No sooner had he said it, were they throwing the very overcooked, chewy, lukewarm bacon into a bowl, and they ate it with their fingers, tangled up together on the couch. Louis felt slightly less anxious now. Harry felt a bit anxious, but not about the dentist. There was something he had to tell Louis, not a huge deal, but he knew Louis wouldn’t like it. He decided to wait til after the dentist preferring to deal with one drama at a time. 

**************************************************************

Following breakfast, they spent their morning together and Louis joined Harry and his singing coach Natasha for a two-hour session in the music room. Harry had been having singing coaching every day for the last four days and would continue for all the remaining days before his Grammy’s performance. He liked it when Louis joined him because he loved to hear Louis sing, and Louis liked it because Natasha reminded him about techniques he’d forgotten. Natasha loved it when Louis joined them because as well as getting to hear their beautiful voices together, Harry seemed to enjoy the sessions more. 

They finished at lunch time and Harry suggested they get out of the house and away from the kitchen, because they were both getting peckish and there was still some time to kill before Louis’ appointment. Harry packed a blanket and drove them to a nearby field and watch the clouds for an hour or so.

It was one of Harry’s favourite things to do, to just lie on his back and look at the sky and think of nothing. He found it incredibly relaxing and it always helped him feel connected to the earth and reminded him how small all his problems were in the big scheme of things. Louis wasn’t quite as into it as Harry was, and it used to be one of those things he would do to make Harry happy. However, over the years he’d come to really enjoy it, especially when the stars were out. So, he agreed happily when Harry suggested some cloud watching before his dreaded appointment.

They usually went to the same field. It belonged to a hobby farmer on the outskirts of the village who Harry had befriended when he was selling courgettes out the front at a charming roadside stall. He’d stayed there chatting about recipes and organic farming when the farmer offered him the use of his hillside field so he and Louis could picnic in private without the gaze of the world on them. The field wasn’t even overlooked by the farmers house or the driveway, and it had a great view of the surrounding area and the horizon. Harry always made sure to send him a bottle of wine after they’d been to say thank you. He really did appreciate acts of kindness like this, that made it easy for him and Louis to get out of the house together without any sneaking involved. 

They lay together side by side on the blanket. Each with their hands behind their heads, their legs resting against each other. They didn’t speak much, unless one of them saw an interesting shape in the clouds. The two of them lay together, each lost in their own thoughts, breathing in the fresh air, letting the time pass by, enjoying the gentle sound of the breeze through the long grass. There was a definite chill in the March air and Louis became so cold he shivered so he turned his body towards Harry, who opened his arms inviting him to snuggle into his chest. Harry wrapped him up in his arms without a second thought, kissing him softly on his forehead.

Lou’s eyes fell shut and his hand was drawn to the hem of Harry’s jumper, knowing he would find delicious warmth beneath it. He let his icy cold fingertips drift over Harry’s warm belly, tickling his skin before settling his hand on his waist. Harry gasped softly, those icy fingertips took his breath away for a moment but the contrast against his warm skin felt good. He closed his eyes too and sighed happily as a feeling of contentment washed over him. A little smile spread across Louis lips as he tilted his head to press his lips on the nape of Harry’s neck, gently kissing the soft skin behind his ear lobe. Louis was happy to be here, in this moment with Harry. It was everything he needed right now.

“Tickle me more.” Harry hummed. “I like it.”

Louis kissed his neck again before tracing his fingertips across Harry’s chest and abdomen, and he giggled hearing Harry giggle. Harry tried to hold still for as long as he could, but the tickling eventually made him squirm and he pressed down on Lou’s hand to make him stop.

Lou propped himself up on his elbow now, so he could watch Harry’s face. He wriggled his hand free and dragged his fingertips over Harry’s skin again, starting at his chest, circling is nipples and continuing down over his rib cage where he played for a bit causing Harry’s jumper to ride up as he squirmed. Lou’s hand trailed down over Harry’s exposed belly button and his fingertips lingered over those pretty laurel leaves until Harry couldn’t take it anymore and again pushed his own hand down on Lou’s to make him stop. Harry looked so pretty as he laughed, with his eyes closed and his mouth open, his beautiful dimples framing his pink lips. Louis chuckled, watching him with sparkling eyes.

When Harry finally caught his breath, he smiled big at Lou who instinctively leant over to steal a kiss from him. They looked at each other for a second before Lou stole another. This time he kissed him slow and deep, and as his tongue melted into Harry’s, he couldn’t stop himself from sliding his hand from the laurel leaves, under the waistband of Harry’s trackies and onto his dick, giving it a slow, sensual squeeze.

Lou let go and started to pull his hand back out, for a split second he worried that his husband might not be into being groped out in the open, but before he had time to process the thought, Harry’s big hand landed on his forearm pushing Lou’s hand back down to his growing cock.

Harry propped himself onto his elbows so he could see Louis’ hand in his pants, squeezing and rubbing his dick firmly now. Harry crinkled his brow as Lou removed his hand and skooched between his legs, dragging his pants down and pushing Harry’s knees to his chest leaving him completely exposed.

“Oh my God, Lou!” Harry panicked a little, surprised by Louis’ bold manoeuvre.

“Want me to stop?” Lou whispered, worried that he’d upset Harry. “I’m sorry, I’ll stop”

Harry shook his head. “No….No….just surprised.…please don’t stop Angel.” He wasn’t expecting that, but he liked it.

Lou lowered his mouth straight onto Harry’s dick as deep as he could and sucked him hard for a minute before sliding his mouth off and sinking his teeth into Harry’s arse cheek then wickedly running his tongue repeatedly over his hole, across his taint and balls and up the back of his cock. He spent a minute or two driving Harry crazy, teasing him with his tongue. Finally, he lay down, wrapping his lips around Harry’s dick and sucking him masterfully. Harry watched him for a moment, biting his lip as Lou’s took his cock in his pretty mouth. Jesus. He couldn’t hold his head up anymore. The fingers of Harry’s left hand tangled in Louis’ hair and he let out a soft moan as he lay back down, his right hand behind his head. It was an intoxicating combination, the heat of the sun and the cool breeze on his skin, and his lovers warm mouth around his dick, licking and sucking him in a way that made his head spin. Harry moaned, grateful for the attention of his man, and his fingers tightened in Louis’ hair as he felt himself creep to the edge of needing to cum. “Lou” he breathed, “Don’t stop…” before quickly adding “ but don’t swallow.”

Louis didn’t look up, he just kept working on Harry’s dick, until he felt him writhe beneath him, the heat of his cum hitting the back of Lou’s throat. Louis stopped himself from swallowing, spitting it on the grass behind him. He pulled Harry’s pants back up before laying back down beside him, holding himself up on one elbow.

Harry took a minute to open his eyes. When he did, he and Louis gazed at each other silently for a moment, before Louis pushed Harry’s curls out of his eyes and stroked his cheek softly, brushing their lips together ever so lightly.

God Harry loved Lou. He was so unpredictable Harry could never anticipate his next move and that excited him so much. It was one of his favourite things about him, the devil that lurked behind those angelic blue eyes, and it made Harry feel so alive to be around him.

He lifted himself onto his elbow, so he and Lou were face to face, their eyes still locked. Harry reached down to Lou’s cock which was still hard giving it a squeeze. “Wanna fuck me?” he purred.

Louis chuckled nervously. “it’s risky.” He wasn’t sure if Harry was just teasing, or actually suggesting it. Either way, the idea of it gave him butterflies. “What If we get caught?” he whispered.

“Then we’ll probably get arrested.” Harry smirked.

The thing was, it _was_ risky. Although mostly they never saw anyone else, there had been times when they’d come to this field before and they’d encountered hikers, other visitors and even the farmer himself. They had no way of knowing if anyone would suddenly appear. If they were going to fuck, it would have to be a heady quick fuck.

“I mean…yeah, I definitely wanna fuck you babe.” his gaze fell between Harry’s eyes and his lips. “I always wanna fuck you.” Harry’s hand was still rubbing his dick through his pants. He couldn’t deny the idea of illicit sex right here was properly hot. “Are you gonna let me?” Lou breathed in a low voice. “You gonna let me sink my cock into you, right here, where anyone could see us?

A cheeky smile spread across Harrys lips and he nodded silently and deliberately, his eyes positively sparkling with mischief.

Louis’ cock tingled, turned on that Harry wanted to do something a bit dangerous. He couldn’t help smiling back. Fuck. He was completely under the spell of those stunning green eyes and those perfect fucking lips and he didn’t even bother pretending he wasn’t willing to give Harry anything he wanted. Absolutely anything.

Louis ran a finger lightly across Harry’s plump bottom lip and back again. “You’re my fucking weakness.” He whispered, pulling him in for a hot wet kiss. Both their hearts were pumping harder now, the electricity between them was palpable as their tongues met in a whirlwind of heat and lust.

They each pushed their pants down around their thighs and Harry turned so Lou was behind him, spooning him. It was the safest position to fuck in, they could easily pull apart and pull their pants up if they had to, pretend like they were only cuddling. Lou’s lips went straight to Harry’s neck and his hand went straight to his arse. He dug his nails into Harry’s cheeks, squeezing them roughly. 

Lou slid a slippery finger into Harry, making him whimper. He added another, working them in and out, curling them a little to hit Harry’s sweet spot. He bit his lover’s earlobe and neck, leaving dark red marks. Harry bit his lip hard, fighting to stay quiet. All he wanted to do was moan Louis’ name, really fucking loud. He reached around to stroke Louis’ cock and pushed against him, closing his eyes to focus on the pleasure.

“Lou” Harry moaned softly, giving his dick a firm squeeze.

Louis knew exactly what Harry wanted. He made sure they were both nice and slippery before he rubbed the head of his cock across Harry’s hole over and over. Harry couldn’t help pushing his arse back hoping to slide onto his husband’s big dick, god he just wanted to feel Louis in him so fucking bad. Finally, Lou slid into Harry little by little until he was all the way in, making them both moan.

Harry arched his back as Louis fucked him, turning his head searching for Louis mouth, kissing him roughly. Lou’s fingertips slid across his husband’s throat as he fucked him hard. Harry couldn’t keep quiet any longer. “Ugh Lou, give me that big fucking cock.” He moaned way too loudly, forcing Louis to put his hand over Harry’s mouth, which only served to excite both of them more. He kept it there to muffle Harry’s cries as he fucked him hard and fast. Lou closed his eyes, it was all too good, pumping his cock into Harry’s tight hole, hearing him moan into the palm of his hand, knowing that at any moment they could be discovered fucking shamelessly, in the sun. They could be busted at any moment. He knew he wouldn’t be able to hold on much longer if he didn’t stop. He tried to slow down a little, but that just made Harry grind on him, which felt incredible. Fuck, he was too far gone. He thrust his cock into Harry faster again, pounding him til his eyes rolled back into his head, and his whole body shook as he came hard for the second time that day.

Louis released his hand from Harry’s mouth, and they each pulled their pants up and rolled over onto their backs looking up at the sky again trying to catch their breath.

“Fuck. Wow.” Louis sighed heavily.

“I know.” Harry added shooting him a glance. “You’re so bad baby. In the best way.” Harry smiled.

“We got away with it.” Lou smiled back.

“Didn’t get arrested.” Harry giggled.

Lou chuckled. After a few minutes he looked at his watch. “Come on. We’re gonna be late if we don’t go now.”

**************************************************

When Harry arrived to collect Louis, Dr Sandra came out to greet him.

“How’d it go?” he smiled at her.

“It went well, they all came out easily.” She smiled back. “He did have a bit of a reaction to the anaesthetic though, so he is quite spaced out. He’s going to need you to take care of him while it wears off.”

Harry nodded. Dr Sandra gave him a bag containing patient recovery information, some painkillers and a couple of sleeping tablets to get Louis through the first 48 hours.

Harry got him into the car and buckled him up. Lou had an ice pack around his jaw, and cotton gauze stuffed into his mouth, so he hadn’t spoken a word.

Harry looked at him sympathetically “You okay honey?” He asked as he buckled himself in and started the car.

Louis narrowed his eyes and shook his head. “You think I’m too loud.” He muttered, his speech muffled by all the gauze stuffed in his mouth.

“What?” Harry frowned, confused.

“You said, I am loud, loud and loud.” Louis frowned back.

“What? When did I?” Harry had no idea what he was talking about.

“In the fucking movie.” Louis grumbled. “That’s what you think huh?”

Harry laughed out loud. “Babe, that was… what? 8 years ago? We’ve already sorted that out, many, many times.”

“That was so fucking rude.” Louis was still frowning. “You’re a prick.”

“Believe me, I’ve apologised at least 25 times for that comment, but let’s make it 26 eh?” Harry was still laughing as he said “Angel, I’m so sorry. I couldn’t say what I really wanted to say – that you are handsome, thoughtful, and own my soul, and I fucked up. I’ve never been great at thinking on my feet, but I’ve always adored you, you know that.”

“Hmm.” Louis looked out the window and Harry raised his eyebrows and mouthed ‘wow’ silently, to no one in particular. Louis was being so random.

They drove along in silence for a bit longer when out of nowhere a police car behind them turned their lights on, so Harry pulled over.

“What is happening?” Louis was wide eyed. “Great. They’re going to arrest us. For fucking in that field.”

“Shhh Lou.” Harry responded, watching in his side mirror as the police officer came to his window.

“Good afternoon.” She said.

“Hi.” Harry said nervously.

“I’m Constable Mitchell, your licence please?” she asked, and Harry dutifully handed it over.

“Mr Styles, this says you are 27.”

Harry narrowed his eyes and nodded, unsure whether it was a statement or a question.

“This is a nice car for a 27-year-old to be driving.” She looked between him and his licence suspiciously. He’d taken out the Maserati today.

Harry nodded again while the police officer inspected his licence.

“Get on with it.” Louis spat out, irritated. “Just get the handcuffs out already. It was me, I really gave it to him.”

“Jesus! Lou, shoosh.” Harry squeezed his knee.

“Do you have something to say sir?” The officer was speaking to Louis now.

“I don’t know, do I?” Louis quipped causing Harry to send him a look that let him know he’d better hush up.

“He doesn’t, no he doesn’t. He’s just had his wisdom teeth out and he is still high.” Harry was waving his hand in Louis’ direction as he addressed the officer.

She nodded, noticing Louis’ icepacks. “Mr Styles, I pulled you over because your registration and licence are both expired.” She stated seriously. “You are going to have to come with me.”

“What?” Harry’s eyes were wide now as panic set in. “No, that can’t be right. Check again. Please.”

“According to our records they both expired a week ago.” She said sternly.

“Shit. But…shit!” Harry put his face in his hands, as he realised that his assistant had always taken care of these things for him. But she’d returned to Canada 9 months ago because of the pandemic.

“Come on love!” Louis shouted. “Don’t you know who this guy is?”

“No sir, I don’t. Nor do I care.” She was getting annoyed with Louis now.

“Lou, please! Just be quiet for a minute.” Harry held his hand up to Louis trying to get him to stop talking. He turned back to the officer. “Look this is just an oversight. I can pay it right now.”

“Sorry, that’s not how this works. I can’t let you continue to drive, and this vehicle will have to be impounded until it is registered. I’ll need you to accompany me to the station, while we check your driving history and drug and alcohol test you. If there are no issues, we can process your registrations today, but I need to tell you that you may receive an infringement notice or be dealt with by a court for unlicensed driving.” The officer stated tersely.

“Wait, am I under arrest?” Harry’s heart was pumping hard now.

“You are not under arrest Mr Styles, but I will be forced to arrest you if you don’t come willingly.” She said flatly.

“Harry!!” Louis was laughing loudly now. “Harry’s under arrest!” he repeated it several times which immediately got on Harry’s already frazzled nerves.

“Louis!” he barked. “Zip it!” he turned to the police officer now “Fine, but can I just please take him home? I’ll come straight down there.”

“Under no circumstances am I going to allow you to drive this vehicle. You will have to bring him and arrange for someone to collect him from the station.”

“For fucks sake.” Harry mumbled to himself.

On the short drive there, in the back of the police car, Louis couldn’t stop laughing about Harry going to jail, irritating the shit out of Harry.

*********************

When they arrived at the tiny station, Harry was relieved to see there was only one counter clerk and two police officers working there. The last thing he wanted to deal with right now was fans or worse haters. Or worst of all Larries. He couldn’t exactly cross the street to get away from Louis while he was in this condition. Fortunately, there was nothing to worry about, not even the officers knew who they were so at least he had that to be grateful for. There was already an elderly man in the waiting room, so to comply with social distancing requirements, Constable Mitchell put Harry and Louis in a cell, with the door open. She thought it would be better for Louis to have somewhere to lay down while Harry arranged for him to be collected. She collected a breath and saliva sample from Harry, then left them alone.

“Harry, I want to go home.” Louis complained. He was lying on the bed with his feet on the wall. “I don’t like being in jail.”

Harry looked up at him from his phone. “I know sweetheart, I’m trying to get someone to come take you, so you can go to sleep and rest okay? I’m so sorry you’re here. I’m such a fucking idiot.” He looked back down at his phone. “The only person who is around and could come get you is Grimmy… or... I’m gonna text him to come get you okay?”

“Wot?” Louis sat up now. “Nooo. I don’t want to go with him. “

“It’s fine Lou.” Harry dismissed him. “He’s in the neighbourhood, I spoke to him this morning remember?

“No Harry. What if he stuffs me into a duffle bag and throws me into the river?” Louis slurred the words a little.

“What?” that made Harry laugh. “Why would he do that babe?” his face softened for the first time in an hour.

“Because he wants to be your daddy.” Louis said dramatically.

“Wot?” Harry burst out laughing, cackling loudly.

“He wants to drown me so he can have you.” Louis slurred.

“Oh God” Harry giggled shaking his head. “Babe he doesn’t. he is happy and in love with Mesh.”

“No.” Louis said seriously. “First it will be me, then they’ll abduct you and keep you in their cellar and use you for sex. Is that what you want Harold?” 

Harry’s eyes were wide with delight hearing the farfetched babble Louis was on about. “Baby they don’t have a cellar. And they don’t live near a river. Or any body of water for that matter. They don’t even have a pool I don’t think.” He giggled.

“You want to be his sex slave, obviously. Admit it.” Louis hissed.

“Honey, calm down. It’s Grimmy, you and him are good now, he’ll take care of you. Just let me call him please.” Harry pleaded.

“No way. Please don’t send me there Harry? Please. Do you hope I die?” Louis’ eyes filled with tears and he put his head in his hands as actual tears fell from his eyes.

Harry was confused but he squeezed Louis on the shoulder ”Jesus, what the hell is happening right now?” he sighed to himself.

Louis was crying now and honestly it irritated Harry. It was such an irrational reaction, so he couldn’t muster much sympathy.

He was actually thinking _Fucking hell Lou. Can you stop?_ But instead he patted Louis’ knee. “What about Eleanor then?” Harry said dryly. He detested having to say it. “Would you go with her?” Harry had avoided mentioning her up til now, even though she lived close to them and he knew she’d be there. Louis just needed one of these sleeping tablets and a rest, he was a hot mess. Harry knew he had to put him first.

“Yes.” Louis looked up hopefully. “Please can I go with El?”

“Louis I’m not your dad. If you want to go with her then you can go.” Harry shrugged, obviously salty.

“Yes. I’m going with El.” Louis nodded.

Harry concentrated on being present, trying to block out the feelings that came rushing back hearing Lou say that. How he’d felt, all those times when Lou and her went on ‘dates’ or on whole weekends away and he’d come back and be fine, even happy sometimes. Sometimes management would make Harry go too, and he’d be forced to watch her be on his man, or fucking kiss him while Harry was right there. And it killed Harry to have to watch it, and it broke him that Louis never seemed to be torn up about it like he was. It was almost like Lou enjoyed his time with her or something, like maybe part of him wanted her to be his girlfriend. And Harry was just the fool who waited around, hoping Louis would still choose him, worrying that one day Louis would say he kinda liked her more than friends.

“Give me your phone and I will call her then.” Harry had her number, but she would never answer if she knew it was him. He took Lou’s phone and cleared his throat before calling.

“Hi gorgeous!” Eleanor answered after only two rings.

The. Fuck.

“Hi Eleanor. It’s Harry.” He tightened his lips, it made him livid that she called Louis that.

“…..oh.” was all she said then there was silence

“Hello?” Harry wasn’t sure she was still there.

“What is it?” her voice was distinctly unfriendly.

“So, look…. I’m really sorry to bother you….it’s just….I kinda need your help.” He hated this conversation so much.

“Ha! Has literally every other person you know on earth perished?” Eleanor asked sarcastically.

“No…what?” Harry rolled his eyes.

“I can’t think of any other reason you’d lower yourself to speak to me.” She cut him off.

“Is that unnecessarily harsh maybe Eleanor?…I mean…I don’t dislike you.” Harry thought her hostility was a bit unwarranted. They hadn’t spoken to one another in ages, and surely they could keep it civil for Louis?

“Let’s not pretend we are friends Harry. What is it you want?” She asked tersely.

“It’s Louis.” Harry started. 

“Please tell me he’s finally come to his senses and realised he can do better?” Eleanor laughed.

“Jesus.” Harry scowled. “It’s okay, never mind. Always a pleasure speaking to you.” Harry hung up.

He looked at Louis who was singing to himself again in his own little world. “I’m calling Grimmy, sorry honey. That’s final.”

Before Harry could switch phones, Louis’ phone started ringing, it was Eleanor.

“Yes?” was all Harry said, disdain in his voice.

“Look, just tell me what it is. If it’s Louis, then of course I’ll try and help…. for him.” Eleanor sounded softer now.

“Well I just need you to take him for a while, possibly a few hours.” Harry said.

“Take him? Wait are you talking about Cliffy?” Eleanor was confused by Harry’s choice of words.

“No – Louis. He’s high from…” Harry started to explain.

“He’s high? You’re nothing but a bad influence on him.” Eleanor snapped.

“Harry. Harry?” Louis was trying to make himself heard, but Harry waved him away.

“From the dentist. He’s been to the dentist Eleanor. For his wisdom teeth.” Harry tried to hide the irritation in his voice, trying to ignore her inflammatory comments.

“And where are you? Why can’t you take care of him? Shouldn’t you be stepping up? He’s supposed to be your life partner or whatever... and what? Are you too busy being a superstar to be there for him?” she laughed sarcastically before adding “That can’t last.”

“No.” Harry answered sassily. She was really trying his patience now. “No! Of course not. Look, it’s a long story, but I am at the police station and they won’t let me go til I’ve sorted some things out. Louis can’t be here like this, he needs to go to bed and rest.”

“You’re at the police station?” she laughed. “Well I can’t wait to read about this scandal!”

“Harry! Hazza!” It was Louis again, and Harry put his hand up to silence him.

“Louis can you just wait a moment!” Harry sighed, annoyed at trying to have two conversations at once. He was thinking about hanging up again. Anything would be better than this conversation. “Look, my hands are tied Eleanor, I want him to go with Grimmy but for some reason he wants to go with you.”

“You’d honestly rather hand him over to Grimmy than me? Seriously Harry?” Eleanor sounded shitty.

“Look, can you help out or not?” Harry had no intention of getting into an argument with Eleanor about why he wasn’t excited about sending his husband to her.

“For goodness sake. Fine. Tell me where he is.”

Finally she agreed to come and collect him, and she assured Harry she’d be there in a few minutes.

“Harry. Haz. Hazzy.” Louis seemed unfazed by having been ignored this whole time. “Hazzzzzy”

Harry took a deep breath, trying his hardest to rise above the exasperation of dealing with Eleanor and trying not to snap at Louis who was testing his patience. He sat down next to his husband giving him his full attention. “What is it Lou?”

“I thought of a joke.” Louis sniggered.

Harry forced a smile. “Tell me babe.”

“Knock, knock.” He said softly.

“Who’s there?” Harry couldn’t help softening, chuckling as he shook his head. Lou usually gave him so much grief over his knock-knock jokes.

“Boo.” Louis giggled, covering his mouth. 

‘Boo who?” Harry couldn’t help a smile spreading across his lips as he waited for the punchline. Louis was being so cute right now, in the midst of this chaos. Like a child in his own happy world.

“Boobear!” Louis snorted, obviously pleased with himself.

Harry scrunched his nose as he laughed. “Come here my soft little Boobear.” he patted his lap.

Louis rested his head on his husband’s lap and closed his eyes while Harry held his icepack in place and stroked his hair gently. Harry hated himself right now. His baby should be at home, drooling onto his pillow, but because of him he was here, in a lock-up, drooling onto Harry’s leg. He’d give anything to get out of here so he could tuck Louis into their bed, soothe his pain, cuddle him til he fell asleep. But instead, _she_ was on her way to collect his baby, to take Harry’s place. Again.

They sat like that for some time until their silence was interrupted.

“Louis?”

Harry bristled hearing her voice. Lou jumped up and rushed to give Eleanor a cuddle, which pissed Harry off immensely. Why the fuck was he always so happy to see her?

“Social distancing” Harry stated flatly, frowning, and looking away. He didn’t get up.

Eleanor scowled at him over Louis’ shoulder. “You’re in jail Harry. Don’t think you’re really in a position to lecture anyone about anything right now, do you?”

“Are you okay sweetie?” she looked at Louis, speaking softly now. “You had those teeth out finally? Poor baby” her eyes were wide and mouth pouty.

Louis nodded.

Harry rolled his eyes.

“Say goodbye to Harry, you’re coming home with me.” She smiled sweetly.

“Why?” Lou’s eyes were wide, and he shook his head. “No, I want to stay with Harry.”

“Sorry honey. I’m so so sorry.” Harry had never felt more guilty in all his life.

“Louis didn’t he tell you? He asked me to take you away.” Eleanor put her arm around Louis shoulders and glared at Harry knowing that her choice of words would let Louis believe that Harry was abandoning him.

“Eleanor come on, he is so high right now, don’t tell him shit like that.” Harry glared back at her. “You’ll upset him.”

Louis looked at Harry with hurt in his eyes. “I am upset with you Harry Styles for sending me away. And I’m disappointed. Really disappointed.” He slurred.

Harry put his head in his hands again. Today was seriously too much. Could it be any fucking worse? Louis was being completely weird and irrational and all Harry wanted was to take care of him, and instead he was sending him away with his nemesis while he was trapped here. All because of some unpaid bills. It wasn’t often that Harry felt pissed off with the world, but today was turning into one of those days. And Louis was completely incoherent and off his face, it seemed pointless to try and explain anything to him while he was in this state.

“Fuck my life.” Harry sighed under his breath, as he stood up. “Lou. I’m sorry honey. Please, just go with Eleanor, and I will come by as soon as I can to collect you. I won’t be long I promise.”

Harry handed Eleanor the envelope full of the drugs and instructions that Dr Sandra had given him. “Please just take care of him.”

“Oh please, I don’t need instructions on how to take of _my_ boyfriend.” She smirked, obviously trying to antagonise Harry and causing him scowl at her.

“I’ll be there soon to take you home baby.” He squeezed Lou’s hand. “Lou?”

“Not your baby.” Lou took his hand back as Eleanor ushered him towards the door.

“Can I at least get a hug before you go?” Harry asked wide eyed as they stepped towards the door. ”Lou? Louis?”

“Social distancing.” Eleanor whispered to Louis “You need to be careful gorgeous. Come on.”

“You need to be careful too Hazzy.” Lou waved as he walked out the door.

“Thanks Eleanor, thanks a million.” He called after them. God damn it. This is exactly why he hadn’t wanted to involve her. In under a minute she had caused drama between him and Louis. Who knows what other bs she’d tell him? Sure, she would take care of Louis, but she would also fill his head with rubbish that would probably take Harry a week to undo. And yes, Louis might have animosity towards Grimmy but the worst thing that would happen while he was at his place is, they might draw on his face with permanent marker. Even permanent marker would be far easier to erase than whatever twaddle Eleanor would be filling his head with between now and when Harry could get there to rescue him.

“Hi, will this be much longer? I have to get back to my…friend.” Harry walked out to the counter again. He was growing crankier by the minute, and the fact that he was starving wasn’t helping.

“He’s in good hands I think. Miss Calder seemed lovely.” The clerk replied.

“Well that remains to be seen.” Harry shrugged his shoulders. “I just don’t see why this is taking so long. I mean….respectfully….isn’t there anything you can do to hurry things along?’

“Mr Style, I will remind you…” the counter clerk started.

“It’s Styles…with an S.” Harry interrupted, correcting her.

“Fine. Mr Styles, with an S, I will remind you, respectfully, that you had 12 months to make sure that your license and registration were up to date. So you’ll forgive us if this is not our highest priority. This is a police station sir, we are busy doing police things like catching criminals. Believe me when I tell you we have far more pressing matters than processing the paperwork of citizens who put a strain on our resources because they simply ‘forgot’ to manage their finances.”

“Look, I’m sorry okay.” He took a deep breath. “Sorry Susan” he read her name badge. ”I realise I must seem very arrogant…or rude. It’s just that…. I’m hangry and I’m anxious to get out of here to check on my… friend. If there is anything you can do, I’d be very grateful.”

The counter clerk’s face softened. “Let me see what I can do.”

“Thank you.” Harry pressed his palms together.

Susan spoke again as Harry was turning to walk away. “Mr Style?”

Harry turned back to give her his attention scrunching up his nose. “It’s Styles.”

“You know Eleanor Calder? My daughter is a big fan of hers. We look through her Instagram account together, she’s got some very cute outfits.” She smiled.

Harry raised an eyebrow. “Does she?”

Susan nodded enthusiastically.

“What about her boyfriend?” Harry questioned her.

“ Um…I don’t think she has one. I don’t remember seeing any on her account.”

“interesting.” Harry nodded and paused for a moment. “What’s her name? your daughter?”

“it’s Lyla” she gushed, opening her phone to show Harry a picture of a sweet looking 15-year-old who was wearing a tpwk t-shirt.

Harry smiled “She has kind eyes.”

“Yes, she is good kid really. Actually, do you think if, I mean, if I was to hurry your paperwork through, do you think maybe you would be able to get me Eleanor’s autograph or something?” Susan asked.

“Oh” Harry looked to the ground. “We’re not really friends. She doesn’t really like me, very much. At all probably.” He frowned. “I don’t think she’d help me out like that. I’m so sorry. But I’d be happy to – “he stopped himself from saying he’d be happy to do something for her himself as Lyla was obviously a fan.

This nice woman had no idea who he was, and truthfully it wasn’t often Harry got to enjoy just being anonymous. And he never wanted to be one of those self-important celebrities who let everyone know that they were kind of a big deal.

Susan prompted him “But you’d be happy to what?”

“But I’d be happy to...” He hesitated.” I’d be happy to ask her.” He kinda lied, knowing he had no intention of asking her for anything.

Susan looked pleased.

“I’ll stop interrupting you.” He turned to walk away.

“Mr Style?”

He scrunched up his nose, wishing she would remember the S. “yes?”

“Here, take this apple and crackers from my lunchbox.” She offered.

He raised his eyebrows. “I couldn’t.”

“I always keep extra. Just in case.” She smiled. “Take it.”

“Wow. Thank you, Susan, that is so nice of you.” He smiled warmly at her, gratefully accepting. He was absolutely famished.

Harry sat on the bed in his cell, eating as he checked his phone hoping for news from Eleanor. Just a photo would have been nice, so he'd know Lou was safe and resting. Fuck. He lay on his back with his feet against the wall now. This was the first moment of quiet he’d had since been pulled over. He closed his eyes, trying to breathe deeply to centre himself. His mind was so cluttered with feelings and negative thoughts. He was worried about Lou, and angry at himself for getting himself into this situation. He felt so stupid. He absolutely loathed that he had to hand Louis over to Eleanor, he felt like he was back in 2012 all over again, watching on helplessly as Eleanor took his place. All he could do was sit here stressing about what they were doing together, and just like that he felt like he was 17 again.

Harry never hated Eleanor personally, the fact was he didn’t really even know her. What he hated was the way their situation made him feel. He despised that there even had to be a situation - If he and Louis had just been allowed to love each other, there would be no need for any of this charade. There would never have been a need for 17-year-old Harry to feel so anxious about what Louis and Eleanor were doing, or how Louis was feeling about her. Or about him. His biggest fear used to be that Louis would accidentally fall in love with her, enjoy being with her more than he was supposed to. Of course, Louis would remind Harry that it was just acting, and it meant nothing to him. But it bugged Harry so much, never knowing what had happened between them, and he probably never would know for sure. He never asked Louis about it. He never wanted to know. Never wanted to know if Louis had feelings for her, or what they did when they were alone together. It hurt too much to even think about and he thought it would irreparably shatter his heart if he had to hear that something had happened. It was one of those things that they never really spoke about, they didn’t really know how to talk about her. She was forced on them and they dealt with it the best they could, with all the collective emotional intelligence they had at the time. Looking back now, Harry felt sure his own insecurity about Louis and Eleanor was a factor in their break-up.

So it made his stomach churn, to be stuck in this cell now, knowing Louis was probably asleep in her bed. He knew it was a ridiculous thing to even think about. He knew without a shadow of a doubt that Louis was devoted to him, and Eleanor was not someone he had to worry about. Nonetheless, seeing her again with Louis brought up all those painful emotions, and Harry had plenty of time on his hands right now to wallow in them. He breathed deep and closed his eyes and reminded himself that he was 27 not 17 and he could choose not to succumb to the sadness. So, he picked up his phone and found himself some great smutty fan fics to focus on instead.

Thankfully it wasn’t too much longer before Susan was standing at the door of the cell with his paperwork. His license and registration were renewed, and his drugs and alcohol test were all clear, so was his driving record meaning there would be no need to go to court, but there was a big fat fine. He was free to go.

Harry asked Susan if she’d take a selfie with him before he left making her blush. No one had ever asked her that before, but she happily obliged. Harry thanked her again for her kindness and took off to get his husband. As he walked out of the station he made a mental note to send the selfie and some flowers to Susan after his was all over for being so lovely, plus a signed album for Lyla, reminding her to treat her lovely mum with kindness.

*****************************************************

Harry arrived at Eleanor’s door, 90 minutes after Louis had parked himself on her couch, refusing to go to sleep, insisting he would wait up for Harry.

“He’s still awake. Just.” Eleanor said when she opened the door.

Harry nodded. “Oh.” he shrugged. “And hi.” Ugh, he was instantly irritated with himself. Couldn’t he have just let it slide?

Eleanor roller her eyes. “Come in.”

“Thanks.” Harry answered following her into her living room where Louis was sitting watching tv, struggling to keep his eyes open. His eyelids kept falling shut. He didn’t notice Harry.

“How's he been?” Harry asked.

“Exactly like he always is. Only louder and more annoying.” Eleanor chimed.

“Well. I appreciate you helping us out. I mean helping him. And me.”

“I’ll always look out for Louis. He’ll always be one of my favourite people.” She folded her arms. 

“Well we do have something in common then.” Harry half smiled.

“Hazzie.” Lou realised he was there and smiled at him sleepily. “can we go home?”

Harry nodded. “Yes honey, c’mon.” he held his hand out for Louis to grab onto.

“Piggyback?” Louis pouted.

Harry nodded again. Louis climbed onto his back and rested his head on Harry’s shoulder.

Eleanor half smiled at them both. “I’ll get the door.”

Before walking out the door Harry stopped and turned to Eleanor. “Look. I know we haven’t always seen eye to eye and things have never been easy between you and me, but I just want you to know how grateful I am that I could count on you today. You didn’t have to help me, I am painfully aware of that. But you did. So thank you.”

Eleanor nodded. “Well I appreciate you saying that. It’s decent of you.”

“I mean, I don’t hate you Eleanor. I don’t really even know you.” Harry looked at her

She looked at him through narrowed eyes. “You’ve never tried.”

“I know. I know I haven’t. Look... whatever animosity I’ve ever shown you – it’s not been personal y’know? It was never about you. It was about this situation they railroaded me and Lou into.” Harry surprised himself with his honesty.

“Wow.” Eleanor spoke softly. “Yeah, it’s been hard. On all of us. But thank you. For acknowledging that I am not the bad guy in this scenario.”

“I do know that.” Harry nodded. “I know you’re not a bad person. Lou cares about you and he is an excellent judge of character.”

Eleanor smiled now. Genuinely.

Harry smiled back.

“Can we please go now?” Louis barked, making Harry chuckle. 

On the short drive home, the husbands didn’t talk much. But they did hold hands most of the way.

“I knew you’d come get me.” Louis remarked watching the road. He wasn’t high anymore, he was mostly just exhausted.

“Good” Harry squeezed his hand. “Because I will always come back for you Angel, I promise.”

When Harry got Louis home, he showered him, medicated him, and changed his gauze, before tucking him in and spooning him until he fell asleep. Harry read for a while and took one last look at Lou before he turned off the lamp. He was drooling on his pillow, and that made Harry smile big.

******************************************

Louis felt like he’d been sleeping for a hundred years when his eyes finally opened. He lay still and quiet, watching Harry try on potential Grammy outfits that his stylist Harry Lambert had dropped around a few days earlier. He stood there in his undies, hanging up some pants.

“I like that one.” Louis finally spoke, surprising his husband. “What you’ve got on now.”

Harry turned to face him and smiled. “Hey Angel, how are you feeling?”

“Sore.” Louis tried to smile.

Harry sat beside him on the bed and reached for the pain medication and a glass of water that he'd left on the bedside table when he had put Lou to bed.

“Okay, how embarrassing was I? did I make a total idiot out of myself?” Louis crinkled his brow taking the water and washing down the tablets.

“Only mildly.” Harry smiled at him. “Although you did bust my balls again, about calling you loud in that fucking movie.” 

“Did I really?” Louis chuckled, his eyes sparkling.

“Yes, so I apologised about it for the seven thousandth time. I swear to god, that is going to haunt me for the rest of my days.” Harry laughed.

“Oh, I’ll totally be bringing it up at your funeral. Hundred per cent.” Louis joked.

“Unless you die first.” Harry teased. “And then I’m just putting the word LOUD on your headstone. Nothing else.”

“I’m going to haunt you then.” Louis laughed.

“Loudly!” they both said it at the same time, making them laugh.

Harry lay down opposite him, smiling into Lou’s eyes and putting his arm around his waist.

“Please remind me what the hell we were doing in jail by the way.” Louis smiled.

“Oh, you couldn’t have forgotten that bit?” Harry smiled. He explained their disaster of an afternoon to his husband, mentioning that Eleanor was a last resort after Grimmy. 

“Are you seriously telling me that you would rather have sent me to Grimmy than to El?” Lou’s expression was one of disbelief.

“Most definitely.” Harry defended himself.

“Why on Earth would you think that was a better idea?” Louis frowned. “He would have returned me with no hair or taken a million embarrassing pictures of me or something stupid like that.”

“I really don’t think he would have.” Harry argued, but he knew Louis wasn’t completely wrong. Grimmy did enjoy a prank.

“It’s a little fucked up that you would rather risk it than call El. Like I get that you don’t like her, and it wasn’t the best thing for you, but it was the best thing for me.”

Harry narrowed his eyes waiting to see if Louis was joking. “But I did call her. I didn’t call Nick so what are you even complaining about?”

“I’m just saying, it’s interesting how you would have been more comfortable to put me in the care of someone I don’t trust than someone who I do trust.” Louis answered.

“But _I_ trust him. You may not but I do. He’s would have taken care of you properly. For me.” Harry insisted.

“Well I guess we will just have to agree to disagree Harold. But I am fairly certain he would sent you at least one picture of his dick in my face.” Louis countered.

“But Louis, I never called him. So why are we even discussing this? I called your precious Eleanor, and you got what you wanted. So why are you fighting with me about this?”

“She’s not my precious Eleanor Harry.” Louis rolled his eyes. “And I’m not fighting with you. I’m trying to understand.”

“Oh, okay then.” Harry pursed his lips, clearly huffy. “Well understand this Louis. it was a pretty stressful situation okay, and I was trying to take what I thought was the best option. But I did what you wanted in the end, even though I knew it would fuck with my mind. But I did it. For you. So I don’t really understand why I now have to sit here defending myself against some hypothetical situation which never even occurred.”

“I’m sorry babe, that’s not what I was trying to do.” Louis was still calm and sincere. “I am just curious about why El still triggers you.”

“Why do you still care about her so much, why’s it’s so important to you that I like her?” Harry shrugged.

“It’s really not though.” Louis didn’t really understand why Harry was getting so cranky about this. He’d never asked Harry to be friends with El and nor would he. 

“Like, I’ve checked your license and it was out of date too. It could just have easily been you Louis, in my situation.” Harry hissed. “And I’d like to think that I would trust your judgement instead of deriding you for not putting yourself in a situation that would fuck with your head.”

“Harry, I’m not deriding you.” Louis frowned.

Harry shrugged. “I have to go get ready for scales. Natasha will be here soon."

He didn’t have to go for at least 15 minutes, but Louis decided to let Harry leave. Obviously, discussion about Eleanor was still a trigger for him, after all this time, even though Louis and her barely spoke and she was not much more to him than their dog walker these days. They had been reasonably close back in the day, and even then, it was only because they had to act like a couple. They weren’t close anymore, but Louis knew he could trust her at least.

“Harry, before you go - did something happen baby? Yesterday? Did something happen between you? Just tell me and I will sort her out straight away. Like I have zero tolerance for anyone talking shit about you. She knows that” Louis wanted to get to the bottom of Harry’s mood.

Harry shook his head. “No, she was okay. We kinda talked a tiny bit. Look Lou, it’s nothing. It’s everything. I don’t know, it’s stupid, it just took me back and I hated it. I hated every fucking second of it. Can we just drop it please?”

Louis nodded.

“K. I’m going to the music room.”

“K babe.” Louis gathered he wouldn’t even be invited to watch today, so he kept himself busy til Natasha was gone.

****************************************************

After Natasha had left, Louis opened the music room door.

“Can I come in H?” he asked.

“Sure.” Harry was sat on the couch looking at the notes Natasha had left him, but not really reading them. 

“I made you tea.” Louis said cheerfully as he set a cup down on the coffee table in front of Harry.

“Thanks.” Harry said not looking up from his book.

“Harry.” Lou said waiting for him to at least look up at him.

“What?” he never looked up.

Louis stepped towards him and tugged the book out of Harry’s hand putting it on the table.

“What are you doing?” Harry looked up at him, crossing his arms in front of his chest. Ugh, he hoped Louis wouldn’t try and drag it out of him. He really didn’t want to fight about Grimmy or Eleanor or anything about yesterday.

Lou silently uncrossed Harry’s arms and climbed atop him. He carefully rested his head on Harry’s shoulder and wrapped himself round him, pulling his man close and hugging him tight. “I’m love bombing you Harold.”

“You’re what?” Harry’s tone softened.

“I’m love bombing you baby.” He repeated squeezing him a little tighter and pressing his lips into Harry’s shoulder.

Harry instinctively wrapped both his arms around Louis and closed his eyes, breathing out heavily.

They stayed like that for a minute before Louis added “I love you Harry.”

“I love you too Boo.” Harry’s lips turned up at the corners and he gripped Louis tighter.

Louis sat back and tenderly stroked the side of Harry’s face as they looked into one another’s eyes. “I don’t know what’s going on in that beautiful mind Harry, and it’s okay if you don’t wanna talk about it.”

“I really don’t.” Harry interrupted.

“Okay, and that’s totally up to you.” Louis continued as he reached for Harry’s right hand. “But what I do want you to do, is remember what we talked about when I gave you this.” He twisted the peace ring on Harry’s middle finger.

Harry’s eye flitted between the ring and his husbands shining blue eyes. “You said that no matter how churned up I felt, about all the obstacles and stunts they were throwing at us, we would always be each other’s peace.”

Louis nodded. “And I chose that particular ring for you that so that when we were apart you could remind yourself that no matter what you saw, or what they showed you to fuck with your head, your heart could be at peace because you would know the truth.”

“And we promised each other that no matter how hard things got, we’d always fight for us.” Harry’s eyes were filled with emotion as he recalled the night Louis put that ring on his finger. 

“Exactly baby. I wanted this to remind you that you never had to worry about us, no matter how hard it got. Only you and I knew the strength of our love and our connection. We knew what was real and what was fake. No matter how bad they tried to make us feel, no matter what lies they tried to fill our heads with.” Louis reminded him, wide eyed.

Harry nodded, his brow furrowed.

“We’ve come a long way since then Haz. Don’t you think?” Lou asked.

Harry nodded without hesitation. “Yeah of course. Of course we have Lou.”

Louis pressed his lips on the peace ring. “We made it out the other side babe. Together.”

“We did.” Harry agreed, blinking slowly, letting Louis words sit with him for a minute.

“So, whatever you are feeling, whatever has triggered you about her, any bad memories you are focussing on, they don’t have any power over you anymore. That is not our life anymore Harry.” Louis held Harry’s face in his hands. “K?”

This. This was why Louis would always be his person. He knew exactly what was bothering him and how to get Harry to focus on the positive and be in the here and now, instead of holding onto pain from the past.

A smile spread across Harry’s lips and he kissed Lou’s 28 tattoo. “My Louis.” He sighed. “You’re such an angel. I’ll forever be grateful you’re mine.”

“Me too.” Louis smiled. “You really are my best friend babe. My favourite person of all time.” He intertwined their fingers as they smiled big at each other.

“Shit Lou” Harry hesitated. “Funny that you should bring the ring up, because, well, I need to talk to you about it.”

“Okay?” Louis waited to see where this was going.

Harry scrunched up his nose. “Harry’s asked me, to take my rings off for the Grammy’s because he has other ones, he wants to showcase…and…. well…he’s going for an overall look.” He explained.

“Okay.” Louis nodded. “And the problem is?”

“And, I just don’t want you thinking that I’m happy taking it off because I’m not. At all.” Harry searched his eyes to see if Louis was annoyed.

“Will you still love me, even if it’s not on your finger Haz?” Lou raised an eyebrow.

“Yes of course. Always.” Harry nodded.

Louis smirked. “It’s fine babe, I was joking. Wear the other rings, it’s not even a thing.”

“Are you sure?” Harry looked relieved. He knew he’d probably be sour if the roles were reversed.

“Yes, I’m sure.” Lou nodded reassuringly. “Of course. Harry, this is your moment darlin. You’ve worked so hard for it. All I’m gonna be thinking about is how incredibly proud of you I am, not worrying about jewellery.”

“K. Thanks babe, for always being so understanding.” Harry half smiled. “I just feel weird about it. It’s – I don’t know – it’s how the word knows I’m yours and you’re mine.”

“Darlin’ as long as we know that, I’m not bothered by what other people think they know about us.” Louis squeezed his hand. “And while we are discussing it – no Louis blue!” Lou said wide eyed.

“What? But I always – “Harry started.

“Nooo!” Louis cut him off holding a finger over Harry’s lips. “This is about you and you alone Harry. It’s not about us. Let everyone see you, let them appreciate YOU, as an individual. As an artist! Not as half of us. You’re incredible, so give the world Harry fucking Styles!”

“Fine! Fine! But I’m almost certainly gonna find a way to at least sneak a ring in there. Good luck stopping me.” Harry giggled, fonding his husband. “I wanna kiss you babe, but your face looks painful.”

“I don’t know how you’ve managed to take anything I’ve said just now seriously. With a face like this.” Lou frowned. 

“I can’t lie, it is hard, trying to have a serious conversation when you look like a squirrel.” Harry laughed.

“A cute one I hope.” Louis rolled his eyes.

“the cutest” Harry giggled as he brushed Lou’s hair from his forehead. “Does it hurt?”

Louis nodded. “I think I need more drugs. And maybe ice cream? Definitely more forehead kisses.”

“You got it honey.” Harry winked. “Will you help me pick an outfit for the Grammy performance?”

“Sure, but you already know I’m just gonna vote for whatever makes you look sexiest. That is literally my only criteria.” Lou hummed happily.

And that’s how the Tomlinson’s spent their afternoon, with Louis sat on their bed eating ice cream til his belly hurt, while Harry paraded at least 28 different outfits for him. Too many smiles, too many laughs and too many ‘I love you’-s to count. Happy to just be together. Happy to be home.


End file.
